


35. After You

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy ending (?), Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nothing outrageously angsty, mostly happy ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus kept going for a few steps without noticing before having to backtrack; he moved to stand in front of Alec and the shadowhunter wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, dropping his head onto his shoulder. Raphael, however, stopped immediately and grabbed Simon’s hand, a soft expression on his face that Alec hadn't expected. Magnus hummed curiously at the picture before them.“What else happened? You’re hiding something, Si.”





	

Alec wasn’t sure how he had ended up following Simon, Magnus and Raphael through the streets of New York. His original plan for the evening had been to escape the Institute by spending a quiet night in with Magnus like they had that first time they had drinks when Luke had almost died. Just without Luke. Or anyone else dying or hurt. Just Alec and Magnus.

 

The first thing that had gotten in the way of his plans had been Clary coming to tell him that Simon had gone missing. Again. Alec should have known to let go of his plans then and there but he hadn’t. He had told Clary he was busy with reports for Aldertree and to go find Izzy who would happily help. Or Jace. Though Alec hadn’t seen Jace all day for some reason. The little redhead had pleaded with him until he gave in and traipsed after her as she called on the vampire’s mother, sister and even a couple of the cafes he apparently used to love.

 

Then Alec had had the brilliant idea of suggesting they check whether Magnus had any idea where Simon was. So off they went to Brooklyn and Alec had been feeling happier with every step closer to his boyfriend. Alec didn’t even bother knocking (Magnus had given him a key and the wards didn’t restrict his access either) and walked right in, Clary following behind with nervous energy practically radiating out of her as she fidgeted endlessly.

 

“Magnus?” Alec had called, walking into the lounge and spotting Magnus and Raphael out on the balcony. The vampire looked like he was ready to explode whilst Magnus looked exasperated. “Stay here, Clary.” 

 

He’d stepped out to join the pair and cleared his throat awkwardly to get their attention.

 

“Um...everything okay?” Alec had asked before realising what a stupid question it was.

 

Magnus had spun on his heel to see who it was and Alec had had to restrain a smile when he saw the warlock’s eyes light up but he had still looked upset which had torn at Alec as he hadn’t known what was wrong. Raphael on the other hand had glared at him, noticed Clary and turned back to Alec with a furious scowl on his face.

 

“What are you doing here, shadowhunter? We’re busy.” Raphael’s death stare hadn’t eased even when Magnus had turned around and jabbed a finger at him.

 

“I know you are upset right now, Raph, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to be rude. He stays. In fact, if you gave him a chance, he could probably help.” Magnus had reprimanded the vamp who had sulked at being told off.

 

“I can come back…” Alec had turned to go back inside when two things had stopped him: Clary looking at him with panic in her eyes as she held up her phone and shook her head and then the hand that caught his wrist to hold him in place.

 

“No, Alexander. It’s fin- why’s Biscuit here?” Magnus had waved through the glass and Clary had waved back, Alec could remember Raphael huffing in frustration.

 

“That’s why I’m here, Mags. Simon’s missing.” Alec had been shocked to say the least when Raphael had actually  _ growled _ when Simon’s name was mentioned, he had looked slightly sheepish after though while Magnus had given him a calming look.

 

“I know. That’s why Raphael is here too.”

 

“Can you track him?” Alec had asked.

 

“Yes and no. I don’t have anything of his to use and  _ somebody _ didn’t stop to think before rushing to my door. Does Clary have anything?”

 

And so they had tracked the nerdy vamp all the way back to the Institute of all places. Which had raised more questions than it answered but Clary had been happy enough knowing he was safe and that he would call her later. Which had led them to where they were now. Magnus had offered to portal them all to their respective homes but Raphael had declined the offer along with Simon who still hadn’t gotten used to portals. Alec had been so, so tempted to just ask to go with Magnus back to the loft but the warlock had given him an apologetic kiss and moved to try and mediate the argument brewing between the two vampires.

 

“What were you doing there, Simon? I’m not going to ask again.” Raphael asked for what Alec knew wouldn’t be the last time, Simon was being oddly secretive about why he had disappeared.

 

“Just answer him, it would be so much easier.” Magnus said before looking over his shoulder to pull an exasperated face at Alec that made him smile back.

 

“Fine! Fine! You just aren’t going to drop this, are you?”

 

“No chance in hell.” 

 

“Aldertree wanted to ask some uh questions about Camille. So I went and turns out he didn’t really want to do that. He knows how much I hang out with Clary and you guys so of course his first assumption was that I would know any secrets Clary and Jace would be hiding about Valentine. Which I don’t by the way. Know any I mean. Because there aren’t any. Obviously.” Simon babbled and stopped walking suddenly.

 

Magnus kept going for a few steps without noticing before having to backtrack, he moved to stand in front of Alec and the shadowhunter wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. Dropping his head onto his shoulder. Raphael, however, stopped immediately and grabbed Simon’s hand, a soft expression on his face that Alec hadn’t expected. Magnus hummed curiously at the picture before them.

 

“What else happened? You’re hiding something, Si.” Even Raphael’s voice was soft; Simon looked at his shoes then let go of the other vampire’s hand to roll up his sleeves. There were ugly burns in the skin, deep and scarring. 

 

Alec tensed up immediately, standing up straight and tightening his grip on Magnus who had frozen entirely. If Aldertree was resorting to such methods so easily even with  _ Simon  _ of all people, what was stopping him from trying with Magnus? Not that the warlock couldn’t protect himself of course. But still. Alec came out of his thoughts to see Raphael with his hands clenched into fists and he was almost vibrating with anger, Simon looked ashamed though.

 

“Why did you hide them? Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Simon, you have to- you can’t- Aldertree has gone too far.” Raphael’s voice was deadly calm as he took the other vampire’s arms in his hands, gently inspecting the wounds.

 

“Okay I can explain, Raph. I thought they would heal up like everything else so I didn’t see the point.” 

 

“The point? The point. Oh my- Simon! He has  _ tortured  _ you!”

 

“He did the same to you yet you never told me!” Simon argued back and Alec felt Magnus squirm slightly in his arms and looked down to see him with a truly guilty look on his face.

 

“Magnus. You told him?” Raphael turned away from Simon without letting him go.

 

“It kind of slipped out. I assumed he had told you by now.” 

 

“Raph, it’s fine. I’m fine. You’re fine.”

 

“I’m not fine and neither are you. Magnus-”

 

“I’ll make a portal, it’ll draw less attention healing him in my loft than in the middle of the street.”

 

“Thank you.” Raphael pulled Simon into a quick hug before dragging him through Magnus’s portal by the hand.

 

“After you.” Alec said, letting go of Magnus.

 

“Ever the gentleman.” Magnus replied with a smile before pressing a chaste kiss to the shadowhunter’s lips and they walked through the portal side by side. Aldertree would be dealt with in the morning, for now Alec would be having a night ridiculously similar to the one he had been reminiscing about earlier that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
